


Mom Virgil

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mom Friend Virgil Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know Deceit is the official wine mom of the dark sides but Virgil is almost mom friend material as well as teen so yeah. I guess small headcannons! Small updates!
Relationships: Platonic Relationships Everywhere!!!!!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 245





	1. Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts

Everyone had noticed Thomas' sleep schedule fall down in numbers after Remus had been introduced into the sides pool. It worried them how much said schedule was turning into insomnia and a sleep deprive host.

Patton tried to coo Thomas to sleep, "Come on kiddo, you need sleep."

The host only groaned as his head fell into his pillow. "Thomas, suffocation doesn't count as sleeping."

"Maybe for you it doesn't." Remus crawled from behind the tv with a wicked smirk at his work well done.

"Go back to where you belong, you fiend!" Roman held his sword out.

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't." He smiled as his fingertips clicked against the handle of his Morningstar.

"Don't encourage him, Roman," Logan warned.

"Yeah kiddo we don't want to lying down on the floor, again."

"I can take him-!" Roman almost didn't evade the blunt swing Remus gave with his Morningstar.

Virgil popped up with a gigantic mug. "Sup Thomas, what are you guys doing?"

Remus froze as his Morningstar was mere moment away from bashing Roman's skull. "Nothing~"

"Aha." Virgil took a sip from the liquid inside the mug before facing the duke. "Because holding a Morningstar and about to plunge someone's brains counts as nothing."

"...Yeeeeeeees?"

Virgil sighed as the other three were perplexed with his new method of taking care of the duke. He took a long sip of his mug. "Go design a few ways to murder Roman in private, have him not know it was you, and that the detective Logan can't catch you."

Remus smiled as he sank down with sparks in his eyes symbolizing he had an idea. "On it, boss!"

"What-?" It was everything the other three could sort of compose in the limited time although it was combined with some _offended Princey_ noises.

Virgil took another sip from his mug before looking at Thomas and walking towards him. He vanished his mug before sitting down next to his host and easily nursed him to sleep with a story. Once he was sure the host was knocked out he sank down, ignoring the shock in the others eyes.


	2. Uncovering the snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't like when Deceit dressed up as the other because he knows better than anyone the gal only does it because of his scales. He may portray the paper of confidence but that's a lie. Virgil calls him out most of the time because he disliked seeing Dee having burst of the need to hide his face and impersonate instead of just showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Deceit learns juice-boxes exist.

As soon as Virgil popped up he faced Logan with the most what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-bitch face he could muster with his trustable monstrous mug. His lips carefully cupped themselves on the rim as he took a deep, long sip.

 _Logan_ shivered as the other three gave him the same confused look as with Remus. "H-How may I assssssissst you, Virgil?"

"First don't roll the _s_ too much, Deceit, and make sure to look flawless when you are in costume." He when back to taking a sip.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" Patton asks for Thomas and Roman who nod in agreement.

"He is clearly Deceit, the way the tie is tied is wrong." He responded as he took another sip. "It's the same way he tied it for his lawyer's clothing."

"I don't know if I should feel honor that you know us head to toe or scared that you may have stalked us."

"I shouldn't tell you but you may want to close those blinds and mirror when you change because I know who has." He stuck out his tongue for a second before sipping on whatever he was drinking.

Deceit clapped his hands as his disguised melted like the shredded skin of a snake. "Ha-"

"Say a thing and your wine privileges get revoked for a week." Deceit's eyes widen as he steps back involuntary.

"You **would** do that."

A smirk formed on Virgil's lips. "Watch me." He snapped his fingers and when back to drinking from his mug. Deceit sank down momentary before coming back with a wine dispenser.

"Unlock it!"

"Nope, your wine privileges are revoked. You can have a juice-box. They're practically the same thing." Deceit grumbled as he took the juice-box Virgil offered him, open it, and began to sip from it in anger before accidentally smiling. "Hey, this is actually good."

"I can get you some Capri-sun too." The two sank down, taking the wine dispenser with them.

Leaving once again a shocked crowd. 


	3. Anxiety helps Intrusive Thoughts with cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title.
> 
> TW. Murder Implications

Virgil casually took a sip from the monstrous mug Remus had made for him last valentine before he set it down by the stairs. 

"So, are we getting explanation emo-nightmare?"

"About?"

"Your relationship with the dark sides. Remus followed your orders when you basically told him to..."He shuffled with his notecards." Screw off."

Virgil blinked once, twice, and finally a third time in slight surprise."I didn't tell him to screw off, I just threw a distraction at him so he will pull his influence off Thomas."

"A very distracting distraction my-chemical-imbalance-romance."

Virgil rolled his eyes anxiously as he took his mug and took a long sip while thinking of what to say in return. 

"What are you even drinking?"

"Virgil if that's coffee put it down. It unhealthy for you to consume it on a daily basis."

Remus crawled out from behind the TV, unclothed and with a deorant bottle barely hold by his mouth, he grinned. Roman slowly walked towards Logan's corner as Remus took his corner over.

Virgil lower the mug as he acknowledged the duke. "...How much ammonia do you need for the floor or gasoline?"

"Eh...a little bit of both." Virgil nodded as Remus threw his bloodied clothing and a bucket, which was easily caught. The side representing anxiety only tipped his mug off and used the salty cold water that came out to clean the clothing of the naked side and made sure everything fell into the bucket.

"Wait, wait, wait, you just help him clean his murders?!"

"If I didn't, then everything will be painted red. And I don't think Patton is into dealing with blood." Virgil responded as he passed the duke the semi-wet clothing blood stains free the he faced the duke. "Now, where?" The two sank down into the mindscape.

"Where is Virgil?" Thomas asked as he entered the living room with a bottle of water wanting to talk with his Anxiety about the stress he was feeling about the new idea he wanted to post featuring the two newer sides.


	4. Wounded Remus = Chaotic Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets wounded. Virgil goes to tend him, and it all goes downhill from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, Cursing, Remus being Remus, and injuries.
> 
> Inform me if I missed something.

Remus giggled as he purposefully tripped with his boots to land on the couch without much more movement. He flinched as the soft fabric of his clothing and couch touched his wound. He was more careful to turn himself around and lifting his shirt. He grimaced at the long, grusome, thin wound of open flesh on his chest. Curiously he reached for the wound but regret it almost afterwards. He hissed between close teeth as he felt the wounded skin burn at his touch. With a shivering hand he pulled his shirt down.

His eyes swollen with tears as he did his best to summon his mother. Virgil was probably getting about ready to make his debut in Thomas' video. He knew he shouldn't disrupt the youngest for such pityful wound but it hurt, damn it.

"Remus?" He smiled at the warm tone and subtle quiver in the youngest voice. "Did something happen?" 

"I fought the-" His hand reached to cover his mouth as he coughed blood. "-dragon witch!" He tried to keep his insane tone as Virgil made his way to him. 

The Anxious side was gentle to remove Remus' shirt, knowing most of his wounds were to be found there. He flinched sympathetically taking in the whole length of the injure. "What did they hit you with?" He carefully asked, his spider features slowly crawling out of his hoddie to grab the first aid kit and bring comfort to the duke.

"I tried to get them into whipping, apperantly they were too into it..." He smiled sheepishly as Virgil sighed.

* * *

Thomas tried to summon Virgil, but the anxious side didn't appear, instead only parts of a conversation.

"Stay still!"

"You're going to get a really bad food poisoning if you eat that!"

"Stop it!"

"Hey! Don't suck on that!" Virgil hissed, referring to his spider limps. "Ugh, that felts gross."

"Oh, shit- um... Sup Thomas! I'm kind of- You better take that fucking bottle of rubbing alcohol out of your mouth. Dee bring the gag! - busy. Yeah- You cannot eat cotton! If you dare to even put a part of anything that is not food or deorant inside your oral cavity, you don't get deorant! Oh hush, I allow you to eat mud. Ah, finally peace! - Anyway, I'll be up there in a bit."


End file.
